Governor
Category:Organizations General Information The Governor of the Utrone is an elected official who presides as the head of the entire government - including the Executive Ministry, Congress of Utrone, and United Species Association. Governors have various executive powers which allows him the ability to handle acute problems without congressional oversight. Backstory The position of Governor was first occupied by Humanity during the pre-covenant era, having only had oversight by Congress and the United Nations Space Command. Back then the governor was elected by members of Congress, who then had to be interviewed by high-ranking officials of the UNSC before assuming office. This role evolved over time as the Sangheili assimilated with humanity after the Covenant War. With the military collaboration that became the United Species Association came the desire of more independence from the Swords of Sangheilios and the UNSC. With growing concerns over species bias in Utrone's own congress, new process was created in electing someone into such an important role. Election Requirements In order to seek election into office, one must meet the following parameters: * Be a legal resident of Utrone for over five years * Be a registered voter with a party affiliation * Be employed or formerly employed * Be sponsored by a Minister, Congressman, or an official of the United Species Association To be elected as their party's nominee, one must be able to achieve the following in order: * Acquire at least 10% of their party's popular vote to gain access to the first party primary debate. * Acquire at least 35% of their party's popular vote to gain access to the second party primary debate. * Acquire at least 50% of their party's popular vote to gain access to the last party primary debate. To be elected into office, one must be able to achieve the following in order: * Participate in at least three debates against other nominees of opposing political parties. * Win the general election - where colony representatives (not congressmen) vote for particular candidates. ** Important note: This system is similar to the United State's Election system. Every district in Utrone is separated into "Colonies" where representatives are elected by their respective population. Every representative has one vote. If the majority of colonies vote in favor of one candidate, all of the districts votes (which is based off population) will go to that candidate. '' To remain in office, one must be able to achieve the following: * Be supported by at least a quarter of the executive ministry- if such isn't accomplished then the Governor will be limited to a term of two years before having to go through re-election rather than enjoy the four years he is normally entitled to. ''Note: A Governor who is opposed by the executive ministry but wins their second term they will get to enjoy an entire '''six' years for their second term before going back to their normal four year terms. '' * Be re-elected into office. * Not be impeached.